Those Stories
by AsukaLangley1
Summary: Chiharu's POV, any romance fans read this one!


Those Stories  
By Asuka Langley  
  
*DISCLAIMERS* i do not own cardcaptor sakura and never will, so...... PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!  
  
AN: hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm back!!!!! yeah, i've been awhile, i know. I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!! I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!!! but anyway, final exams are coming up, so i won't be able to write as much, ok? i'll try! but hey, after that it's WINTER BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough* umm...... right...... so that means i'll have a ton of time to write!!!!!!!!! HOPE YA LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-asuka  
  
  


Those Stories  
  


I see him over there. I see him talking to everyone. He's telling them stories, no doubt. Why do I do it? Why do I make fun of those wonderful stories? Everyone assumes I hate him. Do I really? Do I really hate him?  
  
I don't think I do. I know I don't. Because after several nights of laying in bed, thinking this over, I have come to a conclusion. I love him. I love him with all my heart, and no one can stop me.  
  
He's laughing now. I love it when he laughs. He looks so happy... Unlike me. No one had enough time to even notice my dilemma. Sakura and Tomoyo, they always seem so serious these days. Eriol and Syaroan too. They always go running off at certain times, without any explanation. And weird things are happening around town too. I've always wondered what's going on. I guess it's none of my business.  
  
Rika and Naoko, they seem too busy too. Rika is always with Terada-Sensai after school. I wonder what's going on with those two... I don't get it. She's good enough in school... Anyway, Naoko is always reading. When she's not, she's with Rika. They haven't spoken to me in awhile...  
  
And then there's him. He always comes up to me as soon as I walk in the classroom and begins to tell me a story. That's the reason I wake up in the morning. To hear those stories. Then I laugh, and say that they're not real. Why do I do that? I live for those. Why do I say that they aren't real? Maybe it's because I simply can't believe them. My world is so dark, that I can't even believe the stories anymore. That would be to much to bear, if I couldn't believe them anymore.   
  
Every time I say they aren't true, my chest hurts. It really does. Once I had to leave the classroom. I went to the bathroom and cried. I couldn't stop. No one noticed I was gone. No one. That might be the reason why I was so sad.   
  
Now he's looking at me. He's actually looking at me! I try to hide my excitement, but I can't help but grin. Then he walked over to me. Why is he coming to me?  
  
You look great when you smile'. Did he actually just say that? Did he say I looked good when I smiled? He must have seen the disbelief on my face, because he smiled at me. You do. Maybe you should try it more often.'  
  
I feel like fainting. I really do. But wait... Sakura and Syaroan look worried. What's wrong? They're looking at me... What is it? I'm scared... Sakura has never looked so worried. What's going on?  
  
That's when I felt it. The searing hot pain. Oh, it hurts. My chest... Someone help... Takashi... My love... I can't bear it any longer... I can see Sakura and Tomoyo running... But my world has turned darker...  
  
He holds me in his arms. He's worried about me... I can see that he's whispering something. I can't hear... Takashi, tell me. Tell me what's wrong! Make this pain stop!  
  
Don't die... Please... I can't live without you...'  
  
What was that I heard? Was I imagining things again? Did he say he couldn't live without me? Something wet is on my face... Am I crying? No... he is?! He's crying for me? I look up and see him. He's crying... And he's hugging me...  
  
I feel so warm and safe... Please don't let me go... The pain is gone... And whiteness it taking over the blackness... I can see an angel running... She has a key. It's a funny looking one, actually. It's big. She's holding it over her head, and bringing it down on a creature. The creature turned into a card... It says The Doubt' card on it. How odd.  
  
A creature it flying around now. It's yellow. Sakura has a stuffed animal like it... It's saying things. It said that The Doubt finds doubtful people and tries to take their heart... Is that me? Did that thing try to take my heart?  
  
I'm being lifted up off the ground. I can feel Takashi's strong arms around me. I never dreamed that I would be here. The stuffed animal is gone. So is the angel. And the only people here are me and Takashi.  
  
He sets me down on a soft blanket. Now he's sitting next to me. Chiharu...'  
  
He said my name. He's also crying again. Why is he crying over me? Please stop... Oh, don't cry... My heart is going to be ripped to shreds...  
  
I love you... I can't stand to see you so hurt... Not even my stories can fix this...'  
  
He loves me? Did he say that? No, I'm delusional. He wouldn't love me in a million years. I can feel the pain going away. My heart is coming back. I think if I try, I can talk...  
  
Tell me...' I gasp. I can't talk more than that. He jumps at my voice, and anxiously looks at me.  
  
What do you want me to tell you? Chiharu? Chiharu?!'  
  
A story...' I managed to get that last bit out, but now I am in more pain than ever. He nods, and begins to speak.  
  
There was an angel, sent down to Earth to save a lost soul. She protects his heart from harm, but when she is hurt he comes to near death himself. Without her, he would be alone. One day, the angel was hurt. She was hurt really badly. He couldn't do anything about it. That's when his heart began to hurt ever so terribly. He loved her so much that they were like one person when together.'  
  
He stopped for a moment, because there were tears in his eyes.  
  
When the angel got better, he never left her side. He protected her from harm, and they lived happily ever after.'  
  
I can't stop the tears. They just keep coming out. He must love someone else... That's where he got that idea. Sakura maybe? She's a goddess. Syaroan would kill him, but still. He could love her. Who can't? Tomoyo? She's taken too, but she's gorgeous. Rika? I don't know... Naoko? She has a great imagination, like him.   
  
Oh, please say it's me. Please! I need you to live!  
  
Takashi-chan...' He looks at me. But I have to know! I won't wimp out! Who... Is your... Angel?' There, I said it. Now the response. He's blushing slightly. He looks so good... My heart is going to hammer out of my chest.  
  
Chiharu... You're my angel...' he says hesitantly.  
  
Me... I'm his angel... I can't move. My heart has stopped. Everything is frozen. The pain is gone. He is looking at the wall in defeat. Does he think I don't like him?! Oh no!  
  
Takashi... My prince... I love you...'  
  
Now he looks surprised. He really does. I don't think he can move either. But now he's smiling. I smile too. Now he's leaning down...  
  
And he kissed me. It was the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me in my life. It was sweet, caring, loving, passionate, longing, and reassuring. I love him even more now. He's pulling away. I guess we need air.  
  
I smile at him, and sit up. I touch his face, and laugh. It's like Sleeping Beauty...'  
  
He laughs too. So it is. But we don't need to live in a fairy tale, we can make out lives a fairy tale.'  
  
Yes, as long as I'm with you, my love.' I cannot stop smiling, and kiss him again.  
  
Let's go somewhere special, Chiharu-chan.'  
  
Yes, somewhere very special, Takashi-chan.' We leave hand in hand, laughing all the way. Now the pain is gone entirely. I'm happy. No one will interfere with that. My friends... They can ignore me all they like, as long as I have him, and those stories.  
  


The End  
  


ok, so did ya like it? i think it was good. REVIEW!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!! ya... so they were a little OOC, but oh well. i like fics from side-character's views. maybe tomoyo will be next... ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! anyway, LUV ALL U READERS WHO REVIEW!!!!!!! until next time...  
  


*blows a kiss*


End file.
